


Sundance

by hinabean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Found Family, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Kurenai as mom no jutsu, Other tags to be added later, Recovery, References to depression and anxiety, awkward sibling dynamics, caged bird cursed seal, themes of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinabean/pseuds/hinabean
Summary: Hinata has always struggled to stand out. Going against the current is not her strong suit, and she knows that with every step she takes in the Shinobi world, she seems to bring her family shame. But she still wants to grow, to change, to be able to dance under the sun.AU where Hinata has her Byakugan sealed post-Chunin exams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic! Hinata is my favorite character in the Naruto-verse and having the chance to write her is amazing. I’m a busy person, so updates will be sporadic at best.

The quiet of the night weighed on Hinata as she failed yet again to reach sleep. Her sister’s gentle snores down the hall breached the silence of the Hyuga compound for a brief moment before Hanabi turned over in her sleep and was silent once again. Peaceful.

That was a feeling that Hinata had been unable to grasp for some time. Especially not in the month that had gone by since her last effort in the Chunin exams. Her battle with Neji. Her own cousin.

Thoughts of that day invaded her brain relentlessly, as if she were reliving her brush with Death anew.

_Naruto?_

The young Hyuga girl once again felt the weak stutter of her heart and a panic in her lungs that kept her paralyzed.

_Do you think, maybe, I changed a little?_

The salty taste of blood met her tongue and she bit back the urge to cough. The medics had healed her injuries. She shouldn’t feel like this anymore. And she shouldn’t disturb the rest of the home, peacefully oblivious in the blanket of sweet unconsciousness.

The jittery thrum of her heartbeat felt loud in her chest, much too loud. She wondered if the memory, if the fear would ever fade. This incident was not Neji’s fault, Hinata knew that. But the terror she had felt was still palpable, and the concern of Kurenai-sensei, of Naruto, was burned into her eyes as they’d closed, and the images haunted her every night. Wide eyes, panic, blood.

Hinata shut her eyes in an effort to banish the memories, but she was only greeted with a warm breeze from her open window. Any other night, and the breeze would have been a calming caress on her face. Tonight, she couldn’t find it in her to appreciate the quiet concern of the night.

——

“Hinata!”

The small pattering of Hanabi’s bare feet rushed closer, quickly finding its way to Hinata’s room. “Wake up! Big sis!” Hanabi giggled as she ran in, unaware that her sister hadn’t caught even a moment’s rest the night before.

Hinata gave a muted groan as she sat up in bed, again fighting back the feeling of coughing, lest she cough up blood. Hanabi’s excitement was foreign to her. Until she remembered what was to happen today. Father was taking Hanabi to watch the final matches of the Chunin exams, specifically so she could watch her older cousin Neji. As he battled with Naruto.

Father was only taking Hanabi.

Hinata stretched her legs out before swinging her legs out of bed. She smiled at Hanabi’s giddy expression and reached out to ruffle her sister’s hair. Hanabi was almost as tall as Hinata now, but Hinata was still the big sister.

“Go back and get dressed, Hanabi,” she said, the smile still playing on her lips. She turned to face her wardrobe, failing to see Hanabi stick her tongue out as she ran back to her own room.

Hinata carefully plucked her nicest clothes from their designated places in her wardrobe. She wouldn’t be attending with her family, but she was still Hyuga, and she knew that appearances still mattered, especially when Father had already expressed his disappointment with her.

The sky-blue top carried a high collar, which covered the bruises Hinata still bore on her chest. Her injuries had been mostly internal, but the evidence of the harm still blemished her skin with yellow and purple hues, even after all of the time she’d been given to heal.

Her forehead protector had lain forgotten with her mission gear for the last month. But in an impulse, she reached for it and secured it around her waist, the way Ino usually does. She let the blouse fall over the headband, but wearing it again brought her a small comfort. Father may believe she would never be true Shinobi, but hidden away was the small token that proved otherwise.

As her wardrobe door clicked shut, Hinata closed her tired eyes and for a second she thought she could hear her mother’s gentle voice calling her to breakfast. Her eyes fluttered open, only to see Hanabi peeking around the corner calling her to breakfast. An involuntary shiver ran through Hinata’s entire being as she prepared herself to join her father and her sister.

——

Training ground 3 was where Kiba had promised to meet Hinata. It was close to the examination arena, and familiar to all of Konoha’s Genin.

When Hinata arrived at the meeting place, she wasn’t surprised to find that Kiba wasn’t there yet. He had a habit of losing track of time following interesting scents. And, she remembered, she was several minutes early.

She took a moment to let the breeze rustle her short locks of hair and take in the cool morning air. Being outside of the Hyuga compound was refreshing after her long recovery.

The calm was short-lived, a loud and familiar voice breaking the stillness of the training grounds.

“Hey! Hinata!” She turned to meet bright blue eyes that she hadn’t seen in quite some time.

“Well, um, hello Naruto,” Hinata stammered, her already quiet voice trailing away as she broke eye contact. She wondered why he would be out here at the training grounds when the introduction ceremony would be starting soon. As one of the competitors, he was supposed to be there.

Just as Hinata steeled herself to the idea of speaking again, speaking first, she was cut off by the talkative blond.

“I was actually really hoping I’d see you before I got to the arena!”

Hinata felt her heart stutter in her rib cage, and warmth rush to her cheeks.

_...really hoping I’d see you…_

Naruto kept talking, the sentences flowing faster than Hinata had time to understand them.

“I really couldn’t sleep at all last night, I just couldn’t stop thinking about how much I want to win this match! But I don’t know anything about Neji, and he’s a cousin of yours, right? Maybe you can tell me just how strong he is! And-” The boy took a second to catch his breath and nervously rub the back of his neck. It was a familiar gesture. He always did that at the Academy when he got caught goofing off by Iruka-sensei. Or if he messed up his ninjutsu. Or whenever Sakura looked in his direction. And -

“...and I wanted to say sorry I guess. I wanted to cheer you on in your match but I think maybe I went too far and you got hurt, you know? Are you feeling better Hinata?”

_Hinata? Are you okay?_

Her surprise at the question caught in her throat, and came out as a cough.

“Oh! Thank you, I’m fine now Naruto.” A tiny smile found its way to her face, and she decided to keep speaking. “Neji is very strong, but I know that you can still win against him. You’re strong in a different way.”

Another cough fought its way out, and Hinata almost didn’t hear Naruto asking what she meant. But she was determined to make her point.

“Well, you see, you never give up. And whenever I see you, I’m filled with courage and I feel like I can be a better person. Your determination is… true strength I think. That’s how you’ll win.”

Those bright, lively eyes widened with each word she spoke, the usual spark coming back to them. The goofy, confident smile that was so familiar came back to Naruto’s face.

“Thanks Hinata! I was nervous, you know? I feel way better now! Anyway the matches are starting really soon so I gotta go but don’t forget to come watch me!”

That self-assured grin was so bright, like being in the sunlight. Hinata almost giggled at how silly the boy looked, and she’d been the one to make that smile appear.

Naruto turned to head in the direction of the arena. But just as he took his first step, he heard that strangled cough again. But this time it was followed by a startled yelp.

“Hinata?” He looked back to where she’d been standing, instead finding her doubled over trying to catch her breath.

“Hina-chan? Are you okay?” Droplets of blood splattered the dirt in front of Hinata’s feet. She continued coughing, unable to control the spasms of her throat and lungs.

Hinata opened her eyes and tried to right herself. But all she could see was crimson on the ground and suddenly she was back in her exam, staring at the stone floor that was bathed in her own blood.

_I don’t want to die._

_There’s so much left to prove. And to say._

“Hinata? Hinata, are you okay?” The girl struggled for breath and didn’t respond.

Naruto was left with a dilemma as the sound of the bells from the arena announced that the opening ceremony would be starting soon. The hospital was too far away to reach before the matches were set to begin. That left one option: the medics for the competitors.

The boy scooped Hinata up from the ground. She was too preoccupied with the coughing to be flustered by such sudden closeness.

“Hina-chan, we’re going to find a medic, okay?” He phrased it as a question, but it was more of a statement than anything. I’m going to get a medic.

He paused for a moment, just long enough to catch the nod that indicated that Hinata had heard and hopefully understood him. Then he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Kiba was late.

—

Hinata awoke to the sounds of people talking above her. Healing hands directed chakra into her body, mending the last of her internal damage.

“You’re awake. Good.” The medic dispelled his medical jutsu and gave the young girl a tired smile. “You managed to reopen some of the internal tears. Fatigue and excessive movement will do that. No need to worry though. You’ll be back to normal with just a little rest now.”

“You have friends waiting outside. I’ll send them in. They’ve been worried about you, Lady Hinata.”

The medic opened the door to reveal her teammate and close friend, Kiba Inuzuka. Behind him, Hanabi entered the room, a relieved expression on her face.

“Sis! I’m glad you’re okay! Don’t scare me like that again!”

Hinata looked at her teammate, guilt creeping into her gut for being unable to meet up with him to watch the matches like they had planned. Almost as if he sensed her guilt, like he smelled it, Kiba gave her a smirk. “You really threw a fast one at us, Hinata. I’m glad you’re okay though.” Kiba paused and then chuckled softly, almost to himself. “That’s right, I almost forgot. Naruto won his match. I didn’t think the little brat could do it but I guess he really showed us, right Akamaru?”

The puppy nestled in Kiba’s jacket yipped in agreement, and a smile made its way to Hinata’s face.

“Thank you, Kiba. You too, Akamaru.” The puppy yipped in response again, and Hanabi fought to stifle her laughter. When Hanabi stopped her giggles, Hinata spoke once again, a soft and inquisitive tone in her voice. “Hanabi, have you seen Father? Where is he?”

Before Hanabi could answer, a knock on the infirmary door answered for her. A tall man with a stern face and the same pearl-like eyes as Hinata and her sister entered the space, and his presence commanded attention.

The head medic stepped forward and bowed respectfully. “Lord Hiashi,” he said. “We will clear the room so you may speak with your daughter.” With only that word the medical corps left to wait outside, leaving a tense quiet behind them.

“Guess I’ll step out too then, Hinata,” Kiba remarked. “See you later.”

Hanabi looked around the now almost empty room, unsure if she was supposed to stay or wait with everyone else. “Father?”

“Please wait outside, Hanabi.” The small girl hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Hinata.” The sounds of her name brought her attention to the present, and she couldn’t help but feel anxiety welling up inside of her.

“Yes, Father. I’m sorry I worried you.”

Hiashi didn’t appear to be listening. His face betrayed no emotion, but he was already delivering his next statement. “The clan has made their decision regarding your fate.”

Eyes wide, Hinata dared not say anything more. The young Hyuga felt nothing but a sense of dread, as if the whole world was about to fall in on itself. She waited for her father to speak again and deliver the final blow.

“The sealing will be tonight. Go back to the compound to prepare.”

The Hyuga clan’s ugliest secret. The caged bird seal, a curse mark.

Hiashi turned to leave, without so much as looking at his oldest daughter. As he opened the door, he gestured into the hall for Hanabi to follow him.

Hinata shrank back into the hospital bed, before remembering she had been cleared to leave. Before remembering what her father had said just moments ago.

_The clan has decided my fate. The clan? Father hasn’t met with the clan elders recently._

The thought clouded her face with uncertainty, yet another blemish on her healing body. Most women in the main family never even received the seal, since the men created the branches of the family. An unsettled chill ran down her spine as she placed one foot on the cool floor, then the other, standing up with the weight of her own burdens pushing her shoulders forward. If she was the lamb being led to slaughter, hopefully the butcher would at least make things quick.

The prospect of returning to the Hyuga compound was daunting, but she placed one foot in front of the other until she was outside, and she kept going.

——

Abandoning the more formal clothing Hinata was used to wearing for clan ceremonies, she donned her plain black training clothes. The sealing was to separate her from the main household, and to wear her formal attire would be seen as indignant. Before leaving her room, Hinata clutched her headband, directing all her worries into it. Then she tied the band around her neck, back to its usual position. Tears threatened to break through, but she managed to stifle them. It was time to meet her father at the shrine located in the central square of the compound, and there she would meet her destiny.

Like the rest of the Hyuga compound, this place was plain, but held a power and presence that commanded respect. Hinata stepped quietly across the floor, but her footfalls still echoed. She sat herself down in the center of the room, facing her father, who said nothing. The clan elders were not present.

Hiashi took a breath, and finally turned his attention to his daughter. “This jutsu marks you as a member of the Hyuga branch. You will no longer be addressed as a member of the main house. Your Byakugan will be sealed, and in the event of your death during a mission or other circumstance, the dojutsu will be rendered useless. You understand this, Hinata?”

Hinata looked down, a dark lock of her iridescent hair falling in front of her eyes. “Yes, I understand. Father, the clan elders oversee the sealing. Am I wrong?” Her own question sent a shiver down her spine as she noticed her father scowl in her periphery.

“In most cases. But as head of this clan I have been given leave to conduct the sealing alone. If you have no more questions, we’ll begin.”

Hinata shook her head. Her father had always been stern and intimidating. But in this instance, a different feeling bled through. Fear. She felt if her legs could carry her away from this place, away from this clan, and away from him, she would be okay. But her legs wouldn’t move. She could only shake her head. No more questions.

Hiashi began to weave the signs of this secret justu, quicker than Hinata could follow. She caught a few hand seals - tori, ushi, ne, ume, then tori again - but the sequence became incomprehensible as it went on. Eventually, Hiashi came to the last two hand seals: tori, the bird again, and then hitsuji, the ram.

With the final hand seal, the room was filled with a powerful and foreboding feeling that Hinata wanted to move away from. Even if she had to crawl. But she was too afraid to move, and instead the source of her fear moved closer, hand pressed out to her forehead.

As the seal was placed on Hinata’s forehead, she lost all sense of time, of identity. All she felt was an excruciating burning, eating at her being. She was nameless, falling, forgotten.

Hiashi removed his hand, the seal complete. Hinata collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious.

“I am no father of yours,” he said to the silent room.

——

The Ichiraku ramen shop shone brightly off the street. The light and activity was friendly and welcoming. And Naruto was hungry.

“Old man!” he exclaimed happily. “I won, you know!”

Teuchi and his daughter Ayame smiled brightly at the news. Naruto was their most loyal customer, and they’d been waiting all day to hear this news. Teuchi replaced the smile with a hearty laugh before exclaiming, “We knew you would, kid! And just for that, dinner is on the house tonight.”

Each time Naruto heard those words, they came as a surprise. This time was no different. His eyes widened and they sparkled just a bit in the shop’s light. “Wow, thanks you guys! You’re the best, you know.”

Ayame giggled, then she pushed her brown hair back into place behind its bandana, ready to help her father.

“Now, while we’re making your ramen, why don’t you tell us all about that match of yours, kiddo?”

Naruto rambled on and on about the match and how funny it was that Sasuke was so late he almost had to forfeit the match, and the old man and his daughter hung onto every word. An odd chill clung to the night, but none of them noticed.

—

Hinata woke in a crumpled daze, every muscle in her body betraying hurt. Her pale eyes fluttered open as she struggled to place herself in the world again. Unforgiving floors and the pressure of her forehead protector against her chin reminded her of what had happened.

She tentatively sat up, gathering her legs underneath her, and reached up to her forehead. The curse mark.

The fresh seal still raised her skin like a scar, and it still twinged with a burning pain. She remembered the touch that had caused this, and the terror that had stopped her breath. Then nothing. The fear was still there, clutching at her throat.

Hinata picked herself up off the floor, unsteady but determined. She needed to leave this place. She needed to run as far away from her father as she could, before he used the new power he held over her. If this was what it meant to be Hyuga, she didn’t want any part of it. For the first time, it dawned on her that perhaps Neji felt this same fear. He hated her for the authority she had over him, though she had never known the struggle and the bitter powerlessness he must have felt.

In her innocence and ignorance, her eyes had been only clear in appearance. But now, her Byakugan saw more than she ever thought it could. Her eyes were washed in the truth of the world’s workings. Her lavender eyes were pure for the first time.

Hinata stumbled to the door as quickly as her legs could carry her, moved only by the silent wish to be anywhere other than this horrible austere compound.

The night air brought some of her senses back to life, and she began to run. Where, she had no idea. She just hoped Konoha’s busy streets would lead her to something.

In her daze, she didn’t notice her bare feet, the sweat that stuck her bangs to her forehead, or even the tears running freely down her face. She just ran. The noise and chatter of the city was less than a blur, perhaps not even real.

The girl’s small feet carried her to what she vaguely recognized as an apartment she knew in the city’s residential district. She made her way to the door and knocked, exhaustion making it difficult to stay standing.

The door creaked open and a pair of red eyes peered out into the world.

“Hinata?”

Kurenai Yuhi looked down at her student, the one she had promised to look after. Here she was, cowered at her doorstep, ragged and barely conscious.

The young mentor pushed the door open and scooped the tired girl up to carry her inside, hoping that the warmth of her apartment would bring some life into her eyes. All she saw was pain and sadness.

Kurenai shuffled to a corner of the living room to grab a blanket for her student. Hinata still hadn’t said a word. But by the time her mentor had come back to the couch, she realized that Hinata didn’t need to say anything. Everything she needed to know was already in front of her.

The seal seemed to glare at her, sneering that she hadn’t been able to change Hinata’s ultimate fate. The moment Hiashi had left Hinata in her care, with a dismissive “do what you will”, she had known, had at least suspected something would happen. But not this. A curse mark.

Hinata coughed, and her teacher held her hand, just like she had after her exam. Those tiny hands held so much fight and determination. But Kurenai knew that the spirit in that tiny body was wavering under all that she’d endured. She was at her breaking point. She wasn’t safe. And that was why she was here. So, to fulfill her duty to her charge, Kurenai resolved to stay by her side and protect the girl she’d started to think of as a daughter. A loving family, that was all Hinata had desired. Kurenai would provide her with that simple wish in whatever way possible.

Tucking the soft fleece of the blanket under Hinata’s chin, Kurenai brushed the girl’s dark bangs aside with her other hand, concern flooding her eyes. In her mentor’s comforting embrace, Hinata’s breathing had begun to even out as she let sleep envelop her. Kurenai looked on at the small, sleeping form, thinking only that she needed to talk with the other Jonin mentors. Alone, she had no idea what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still getting the hang of writing longer things again, so this chapter is a little shorter than the last. In the next few chapters we’ll see more plot setup for the whole of the story!
> 
> In this AU, there’s none of the stuff with Orochimaru, and Tsunade is already Hokage

A knock at Kurenai’s door signaled that the company she had requested had finally arrived. Her red irises flickered with determination as she took the few steps forward to allow her comrades inside. Gai was the first across the threshold into her apartment, which the young Jonin had expected. Gai never slacked, especially when help was requested. Kakashi and Asuma followed, both giving airs of indifference, but also thinly disguised confusion and concern. 

“Kurenai,” Gai addressed his fellow team leader. “Tell is what you need, and we will do our best to help you, as a comrade and a dear friend!”

Kurenai let out a breathy laugh that was far too short-lived. “Come in,” she gestured, noticing that the arrival of the other Jonin leaders had caused Hinata to toss in her sleep from her place on the couch.

“Last night,” the dark-haired woman began with an uncomfortable grimace. “My student, Hinata Hyuga, came here in the middle of the night, barely conscious.” She spared a moment to offer a comforting stroke of the girl’s short hair before sitting on the floor tiredly. Each of the other mentors finally took notice of Hinata’s presence, their gazes of confusion intensifying.

“As you know, Hinata has a poor history with her family due to her nature, which goes in opposition to the clan’s ideals. Her father removed Hinata from consideration as clan heir when she achieved Genin rank and was placed under my care.” Kurenai paused, another grimace passing over her features. “When Hinata arrived here last night, I learned that Hinata has been given the same treatment as your student, Gai.”

Gai, who wore his pride for his students on his face, frowned, thickly defined brows knitting together in an expression of disdain. “You don’t mean -“

Kurenai nodded, confirming his fear. “The curse mark. Hinata bears the same one. I know that clan affairs are not something I should concern myself with, but from the moment Hinata became my charge, I have feared for her. Her father is powerful and has no concern for others, and I can’t in good conscience allow any of this to continue. To Hinata, or Neji, or any other Hyuga…”

As her voice trailed off, Kurenai sniffled and dipped her head onto her knees. Gai places a hand on her shoulder, tears of understanding in his eyes. Kakashi and Asuma sat nearby, neither daring to breach the silence.

“Tenten and Neji are waiting outside if you want to speak with them. Their youthful spirits may give you an idea of what to do,” Gai offered with a shaky smile. Kurenai nodded in response, listening as the door opened again and more people entered her tiny home.

“What’s going on, Gai-sensei?” Tenten asked apprehensively. Neji said nothing, but nodded his agreement.

“Neji,” Gai started. “I know you don’t talk about this for a reason, but if you can, I need you to tell Kurenai-sensei what you know about your clan’s curse jutsu.”

At the request, Neji visibly startled. He scowled deeply, brows furrowing as he took in his surroundings and took note of Hinata squirming in pain as she lay on the couch.

“It’s funny, how people didn’t care to know about it when it happened to me,” Neji said, voice laced in disdain. His eyes flashed in anger briefly, then settled once again. “I don’t blame you, Kurenai-sensei, since Lady Hinata is your charge. You want what is best for her. And if you want to act in her best interests, you need to keep her away from my uncle. As head of the Hyuga’s main house, he holds control of any of us who bear the seal, and if he deems necessary, he is able to cause debilitating pain through activation of the curse mark.”

Neji glanced off to the side, scoffing. “Hiashi is a monster.”

Kurenai listened in silence, taking in every piece of information she was gifted with. From next to her, Hinata stirred again and spoke groggily.

“Brother?” she asked into the space. Though Neji looked displeased talking so openly about what had haunted his nightmares his whole life with so many witnesses, he begrudgingly softened his expression. 

“Lady Hinata,” he said, ignoring his cousin’s protests that he not call her that. He stepped towards her and took the cue from Kurenai to sit on the floor next to her.

“Brother,” Hinata started again, embarrassment and pain evident in the way her face scrunched together. “I’m so sorry, Neji. I didn’t understand what you went through when we were small, even though I spoke to you like I did.” The admission evoked an expression of confusion from the older Hyuga. “I spent my life being afraid of Father, but it was nothing compared to what you must have felt. I should never have assumed to know… the pain and the fear…” Hinata shivered in remembrance of the night before, her eyes widening.

Her cousin made a motion to stop her apologies, feeling all too exposed knowing that their teachers were hearing what their clan never would have wanted them to know. Hinata reached out and stopped the hand, forcing herself to continue speaking, a minute flicker of determination sneaking into her voice.

“No, brother please. I never should have let any of this happen. If only I had been strong enough… at least strong enough to make Father think about how horrible this is… I was born into a place of privilege and power, and it was my duty to start a change, not you, brother. I could have done that much for you.” The midnight-haired Hyuga felt tears gather in her eyes, and she made no move to cease their flow.

For the first time since they were small children, Neji saw the sincerity and the desire for change that Hinata had not dared express in front of her father. It reminded him of days where they would train together, and she would fall, only to get back up and school her features into a fierce gentleness that only she could accomplish. In a way, it also made him think about fighting against that Uzumaki brat. It was unwavering, something that had been uncharacteristic of his younger cousin for a long time now. 

With more grace than he expected from himself, Neji found himself shaking his head and placing a hand on Hinata’s extended hand. “I… accept your apology, Hinata.” From somewhere near the entry, Tenten smiled at her teammate, silently encouraging him.

“I suggest making Lady Hokage aware of the situation,” Neji said to the room. “And moving Lady Hinata here at least temporarily.”

Kurenai nodded at the advice, already knowing in her heart that she wouldn’t willingly allow Hinata to continue living in the home that had caused her so much pain. 

“Neji and I can collect Hinata’s belongings,” Tenten volunteered, her features set in a mask of focus and determination. Neji nodded his agreement, and the others in the room looked to each other for their next course of action.

“My team has today free,” Asuma offered, speaking up for the first time. He fiddled with a pocket on his vest, as if checking to make sure his cigarettes were still where he had last put them. Satisfied, he resumed his comment. “I can let them know to stop by later to check on Hinata. At the very least, I know Ino will drop by.”

Kurenai smiled at the suggestion, and gave a weary look to her old friends.

“I’ll go with Gai to the Hokage’s office,” Kakashi’s bland voice almost tentatively suggested. While Kurenai knew that it was a good idea, she knew that Kakashi was just using it as an excuse to continue to keep his own students waiting for him, and she gave him a pointed glance.

“Okay, okay,” Kakashi started, trying to placate Kurenai. “I’ll meet with my team first, and then we’ll talk to the Hokage. I have an idea.” The man offered nothing further, and Kurenai decided not to press for any more details.

“Thank you, everyone,” she whispered into the space of the room as she hugged her knees. The others took that as their cue to take their leave, and they each started out to carry out their self-assigned tasks. 

“Don’t worry, Kurenai-sensei,” Tenten said gently. “We’ll be back soon with Hinata’s things.” The two Genin we’re gone as soon as Tenten had finished talking, and in the new quiet of her living area, Kurenai couldn’t help but feel terrified of what might happen, and yet hopeful that her friends would help her get through this mess.

——

Kakashi met his Genin team near the village gates, expecting to be berated for his extreme tardiness. However, the three students of his only gave him a tired glare and worried looks.

“Sensei,” Sakura spoke up. “Why were all the teachers at Kurenai-sensei’s house?”

Kakashi silently cursed himself for forgetting how smart Sakura was, and how meddlesome all three of them were. He ran a hand through his silver hair and grinned in a poor attempt to cover up his own nervousness. “Change of plans,” he said simply. “We’re going to speak with Lady Hokage today instead of going on a mission.”

Now he’d roped himself into taking all his brats to the Hokage’s office, and he just knew he was causing more trouble for himself. Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but nodded. Sasuke glowered, but didn’t object openly to the detour. Naruto, however…

“Why do we have to go see Granny Tsunade?!” he protested. “You’re probably scared of her Kakashi-sensei, but she’ll just beat me up too, you know!” From her place between the two boys, Sakura rolled her eyes. 

“Nobody’s getting beat up, Naruto,” Kakashi tried to clarify, laughing at the absurdity of the thought. His students each gave him a blank look in return. “I have a new mission for each of you, and Lady Hokage needs to approve it, okay?”

“A mission?” the three asked in unison. Kakashi nodded and gestured for his troublesome group to follow.

“Tch, I just hope it isn’t boring,” Sasuke mumbled sourly. The others silently agreed, but were, for once, unwilling to continue complaining. Sakura turned and whispered something to her teammates conspiratorially, and they each looked to each other before nodding and falling back in step behind their instructor. Kakashi only hoped that didn’t mean they’d cause him more trouble than he was willing to deal with, since his morning had already gotten off to a horrible start on that front.


End file.
